A Weasley Sweater
by Elizabeth.June
Summary: A special Christmas one-shot! Ron's POV as Harry receives is very own Weasley sweater. Please read and review!


A Weasley Sweater

Ron rubbed the sleep from his eyes early that morning; his growling stomach had woken him earlier than he had planned. He rolled over in his warm bed, attempting to go back to sleep before his stomach gave another fierce growl. Ron groaned, he knew he would not be going back to sleep until he had some food.

His bare feet touched the cold, wooden floor of the Gryffindor first year dorms. He spread his arms wide, stretching for a moment and let out a huge yawn. His stomach growled again, insisting on being heard as Ron groggily got out of bed.

The red haired boy, now reluctantly out of the warm confines of his small bed, didn't even bother dressing. Instead, he started to make his way down to the Common Room and eventually, the Great Hall, where he hoped some delicious house elf- made breakfast would be waiting for him.

He reached the bottom to the stairs and stood there for a moment in the crimson and gold Common Room before he realized what today was.

A small Christmas tree stood in the corner, a large stack of presents were waiting to be opened and carefully placed underneath. Ron grinned wildly, knowing some must be for him because he and Harry were probably the only Gryffindors left at Hogwarts on Christmas day.

Ron ran excitedly toward the mound of presents awaiting him, checking the gift tags to ensure that they were indeed, his. His hungry stomach was forgotten as he searched through the gifts. His freckled smile grew wider than ever before when he saw a whole pile just for him. He picked up the first one he saw, on the ruby package was inscribed:

_Merry Christmas, Ron._

_Love,_

_Mum. _

_P.S: I'm so proud of my little Gryffindor!_

He tore into the package unthinkingly, anxious to see what was inside.

Under the careful wrappings of tissue paper was a fuzzy maroon sweater, a capital 'R' stitched in gold on the front. Ron's grin grew impossibly wider; he loved his mother's sweaters almost as much as he loved Christmas itself. He put it on over his pajamas and reached for another package, checking the tag again to make sure it was his.

This one was different; it was not Ron's. It was wrapped exactly like his sweater was, though. He read the tag again, it said:

_To Harry_

_From Mrs. Weasley_

_You are always a part of the family._

Harry had some presents, too! Although Ron knew Harry was probably still asleep, he shouted his name anyways.

"HARRY WAKE UP! COME ON, HARRY! WAKE UP!"

Before long, Ron saw his best friend running out of the first years dormitories rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The grin on Harry's face matched Ron's; the skinny black-haired boy knew exactly what day it was.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Ron said, happily.

"Happy Christmas, Ron," Harry replied. Ron saw his friend look at his sweater, frowning. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh," Ron glanced down at his home-made sweater again, loving how warm it was. "My mum made it." He looked back that the present he almost opened before, marked with Harry's name. "Looks like you've got one too!"

Ron frowned for a second as Harry's eyes widened like he'd never heard of Christmas presents before.

"I-I've got presents?" Harry stuttered.

"Yeah," Ron answered incredulously. Had Harry never had presents from the Dursleys before?

Ron remembered all the times he'd asked Harry about his family. Every time he had seen reluctant to answer, only giving him short answers rather than really explaining anything in depth. Although Harry had mentioned their mistreatment a few times, Ron had never thought it was that bad. Everyone had to have presents on Christmas!

However, the look on Harry's face told Ron otherwise. Ron didn't think anyone could be as excited as Harry was in that moment; Ron pointed out the packages marked with Harry's name to his best friend. Harry raced over to them, grabbing the first one he saw, and opened it as fast as he could. Ron watched, grabbing his extra large-sized Bertie Bott's beans from Fred and George. It was just unfathomable that someone as nice as Harry had never gotten presents. Then, Ron remembered the time on the train when Harry bought them some candy. He ate the treats like a starving man, and now that Ron thought about it, he probably was. Although Ron had grown up in a poor family, he had always had good food and love from his parents and siblings. It seemed as though Harry had no such luck. Not only did Harry lose his parents, he was apparently stuck with a pretty nasty lot. Though Harry had the money that Ron lacked, Ron had something worth so much more. He had a family who loved him.

Then again, as Harry opened his presents (including the Invisibility Cloak that Ron was so envious of), he unwrapped a box from Mrs. Weasley. Harry had a matching sweater like Ron's; it was knit out of maroon material with a gold letter 'H' stitched on the front. Ron remembered the tag on Harry's sweater, written in Mrs. Weasley's handwriting. _'You are always a part of the family_'; indeed he was. Ron smiled, thinking of how Harry really was like another brother, only minus the trademark red hair and freckles; the Weasley sweater proved it, his mum only made those for special members of the family. Harry did have a family to love him after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So did you like this little one-shot? I love writing in Ron's POV! Please let me know you read in a review, I'd love to read/review your stories too!**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and I hope everyone has a great new year!**

**-Elizabeth**

**PS: I forgot to write a disclaimer so here: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. Not me. If I owned it, the theme park in Orlando would be much, much bigger!**


End file.
